


The National Treasure Song

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the main characters from the first movie got together to record an exclusive song for the soundtrack. However, during the recording, some of them got into a bit of a... disagreement. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The National Treasure Song

RILEY, BEN, ABIGAIL, PATRICK, AND IAN  
(Tune of your choice)  
National Treasure!  
(Chorus)  
(The “American Dragon Jake Long” theme song chorus)  
It’s the National Treasure. It’s the National Treasure. National Treasure.

RILEY  
(The “Pancakes” song from “Dave the Barbarian”)  
Treasure, treasure, gonna find a fork. Treasure, treasure, Ian is a dork!

RILEY, BEN, ABIGAIL, PATRICK, AND IAN  
(Repeat chorus)

IAN  
(Spoken)  
Don’t listen to him.  
(Sung)  
(The “Pancakes” song from “Dave the Barbarian”)  
Riley, Riley, Riley is a dork! Riley, Riley, why do we need a fork?

RILEY  
(Spoken)  
Whatever.

RILEY, BEN, ABIGAIL, PATRICK, AND IAN  
(Repeat chorus twice)

RILEY, BEN, ABIGAIL, AND PATRICK  
(Tune of your choice)  
Gonna get it, gonna get it, gonna get the treasure!

IAN  
(Tune of your choice)  
Not if I get there first!

RILEY, BEN, ABIGAIL, PATRICK, AND IAN  
(Repeat chorus three times)


End file.
